Memory
by kreton1
Summary: This is a Story about a german muggle archeologist who finds an old and not so ordinary pendant on an excavation, from there on more trouble will blossom then the german ministary of magic expected. Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything connected belongs not to me but to J.K. Rowling Disclaimer 2: This Story will play in Germany and thus the charakters from the books won't appear
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Richard was walking carefully through the excavation site, which was supposed to eventually become a cinema, with the constructions starting in about nine days. The archaeological team he was a part of, was spread throughout the future construction site, looking for anything of interest. They weren't expecting anything outstanding here, but everything was a possible valuable insight into the past, the older the better, obviously. Up to now there hadn't been anything that exciting yet, only some broken plates from the 1950s, hardly worth noticing.

Richard kneeled down, touching a row of bricks with his hand, inspecting them closer. Those were most likely from an building that was destroyed in the Second World War _Maybe it's worth looking here_ he thought by himself while grabbing a small shovel. While he started to dig carefully, he asked himself what he should do at this evening: Should he sit alone at home once more or go and visit a Bar for exchange? While the Bar would, beyond a doubt, bring him among other people, he wasn't really comfortable in places like these. Sadly he couldn't think about what else to do to catch the attention of a woman. _Huh, maybe it simply has to happen._ He thought by himself, when a noise caught his attention, it sounded like his shovel hit something wooden.

 _Looks like I got something here, lLet's hope it's not just some rubble._ Were his thoughts while he kneeled down to the ground, and he carefully started to remove the dirt around the piece of wood he had hit with his shovel. The piece of wood turned out to bee a small box, which was luckily mostly undamaged. It seemed to be nothing special, through the decay of the centuries he could still see a carving. He took a small brush and cleaned it from the remaining dirt. As he lifted up to move it to a small table on one side of the excavation site, the lid suddenly sprang up on it's own with a small 'click', as the lock seemed to unlock itself. "Now that's strange,." he muttered to himself, while he wondered if the lock was simply broken.

In the box was a chain with a pendant in the shape of an eagle, made out of an material, thatwhich looked like silver.

"Looks like we finally got something good. You're quite the beauty,." he said to the pendant. "I wonder who you belonged to"

Now having a closer look at the carving on the now cleaned lid. _Looks like a king… where have I seen this before?_ He wondered while inspecting the bearded man with crown and plate armour, who could barely made out on the lid. Some details had sadly been destroyed forever by decay. He bowed over the box until his nose almost touched the lid and started inspecting it closely. _Looks like letters here, most likely Llatin considering that it comes from early middle ages most likely._ "O-T-T-O-I-M..." he spelled out loudly as it slowly dawned on him.

"Oh no, that can't be!" he exclaimed, almost laughing. If his suspicion was correct, then this wasn't only old, but _very_ valuable as well.

"Now forto some closer inspection." he said, putting on a pair of gloves and he tried to lift it carefully so he could have a closer touching it he felt a jolt like he had just touched an electric fence. For a moment his memories of the past week passed by before his eyes. He was unable to let go for a moment before he finally could drop the object it back into the box.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself, with a strange feeling creeping up his back. First the lock had broken conveniently just when he lifted the box and now this. Something just had to be wrong with this strange pendant.

Feeling spooked now, Richard closed the box again, not caring if it could ever be opened again. _I should get it back to base, there should be proper equipment and a safer_ _environment for it there,._ he thought while storing the box carefully before he made his way to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Richard was already sitting in his archaeological laboratory for hours, carefully cleaning the box and analysing every single detail about it and it's content. With the Seal now proving to be a lot more readable, he now had ample proof, that this had once been a personal Item of emperor Otto I. of the Holy Roman Empire of the german Nation. For a time with as few informations about as the early middle ages, this would be a remarkable found. He would still need to send it in for further checks but right now he had a literal treasure at his hands and it was his find. This basically was, what every archeologist dreams about to do.

He was looking at the pendant with a magnifying glass, when someone knocked at the door. Richard sighed heavily "In a moment!" he yelled towards the door as he put the pendant back into the box and closed it. When he opened the door, a man in a green suit stood before him. The man seemed to be in his thirties with black hair, tall and rather skinny. For some reason Richard needed a moment before he could tear his eyes from his suit. It was in this strange emerald green and looked slightly old fashioned, like it would have been modern forty Years ago.

"Hello, my name is Sylvester Wagtail, I am here on behalf of the Archeological Committee." The man introduced the man himself with the polite but slightly distanced voice of somebody who made a routine job he had done many times before

' _Archeological Committee', aha, first time I hear from those guys._ Noted Richard by himself, but decided to see where this would lead, but just in case he positioned himself in a way that most of the door was blocked. "Ah, nice to hear from you, how may I help you?" Richard said instead with an amicable voice.

"We received your letter about your finding this morning at the construction site you are currently working on. We would like to have a closer look at it for further reference." he explained his presence.

 _Aha, can someone become even more obvious a fake?_ Richard wondered and was somehow amused by the question how far this would go and started to memorize that man's face, but while musing about the question if he was wearing this suit only to get everyone's attention away from his face, which indeed worked somewhat, he answered: "I'm sorry, but as you probably know, this is an old piece of art and I'm not yet ready with researching it. Findings like these can be very delicate and easily damaged if treated poorly. I will probably be able to show it to you later but right now I wouldn't let even the Director of the Museum touch it."

Sylvester Wagtail looked slightly disappointed by that answer but recovered quickly, apparently searching something in the pocket of his jacket. "I'm sorry to hear that. You will most likely hear again from me in a few days." The man said

"Of course, I wish you a nice day." Richard said as he turned around and closed the door.

Richard was on his way to his phone to call the Director and tell him about his meeting with this Sylvester Guy. Wherever he came from and how Ridiculous his disguise may be, they should really keep their eyes open for him, as he clearly was after the pendant, when no one outside of his team and this building knew about it yet. While he was reaching for the phone he heart a faint clicking from the door behind him. He was just about to turn around, as someone said in a quiet but clear voice "Obliviate!"

The next thing Richard felt was emptiness. He still knew who and where he was but not what he had done in the last hours. It was as if a white fog was suffocating all his memories about his day at work. But only a moment later he felt the fog lifting. He had found a pendant of Emperor Otto I. at the construction site and was now cleaning and looking closer at it. A few spots though, where still clouded in fog, he could for heaven's sake not remember the name of the person who just visited, even while he knew it was a strange one.

When he came back to his senses, Richard was leaning against a wall and felt as mentally exhausted, as he usually was after a very long day at work. While he took a deep breath, he saw the man in the green suit taking the box with the pendant in it, Richard made an effort to stand upright again and raised his voice. "Hey, put that back immediately".

The other man looked truly surprised as he turned around, the box still in hands. "What? How do you..." he said in disbelief, as Richard started to walk to him firmly to get the pendant back from him.

"Give it back now, or I'll call the police!" Richard threatened while grabbing the box and pulling it out of the man's arm, hoping it wouldn't hit the ground and become damaged in the process.

The man in the suit looked completely confused, almost as if he didn't know how to act now and slowly moved away from him, still grabbing something in his pocket and seemingly muttering to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two hours after the incident in the laboratory, Richard left the Museum to head home. It had been a long and rather strange day at work. When the green suited guy was gone, he had immediately called the director of the museum and the police afterward. He was able to give the police officers a surprisingly accurate description of that person, which was quite surprising for himself, as he had never been any good with describing faces. Well, at least I'll have an interesting story to tell from now on. At least a guy like that won't be hard to miss. Figured Richard as he closed the door to the staff entrance behind him, making sure that it was properly locked. After what had happened, he didn't want to make it to easy for possible intruders, even after locking the pendant into the laboratories safe.

On his way to the bus stop, Richard mused about an article in an archeologist magazine, which he could write about the pendant. If it was genuine and he had no doubts about this, it would definitely be worth it. While this wouldn't catapult him to stardom, this pendant would certainly open up new opportunities for him. If he was lucky and kept working up the good work, this could actually help him to finally get assigned to a genuine excavation site instead of the occasional checks on construction sites. Not that he would complain about those but finding this pendant on a random place like it happened today was a true Jackpot.

While he was deep in his thoughts, a sudden breeze and the flapping of a bird's wings close by caught his attention, scaring him out of his thoughts. An owl just flew by him into an alleyway. It seemed to be an eagle owl and was carrying a parcel. 'What the hell?' thought Richard while he followed the owl with his eyes. 'Did this just really happen? An owl with a parcel?; Asked Richard himself, still not sure if he started to imagine things. He decided to follow the owl, just to make sure that this owl really existed. When he stepped into the narrow alleyway, he saw the owl sitting on a trash can and peacefully cleaning it's wing. 'Parcel Owl, that should be a good title.' Thought Richard, while taking his cell phone out of his pocket to take a photo. Just as he was raising his phone to take the photo, a woman ran past, colliding slightly with him.

"There you are Yaru!" Said the woman slightly out of breath while she stood directly before the owl, apparently scolding her pet "You can't just fly away like that! What if people see you?" The woman had dark brown hair that could easily been mistaken for black in the night and of average shape with a slight tendency toward chubbiness. Strangely enough she was wearing a dark blue robe with purple trimming.

"So I take it that this is your Owl?" Asked Richard curiously, while the woman seemed to remove the parcel from the eagle owls legs

"Yes, the little devil loves to escape." Said the woman when she finally had the parcel in her hands and turned around to Richard with a friendly expression on her face "You are a Muggle." Stated the woman surprised, before reaching into a pocket of her robe.

"What is a muggle?" Was Richards puzzled reply. The woman seemed unsure of herself and nervous, while taking a wooden stick out of her pocket.

She hesitated at first, as if she wasn't sure what to say but then her face changed expression, as if she finally had made up her mind. She quickly raised her stick and said "Obliviate"

It was the same feeling as the last time Richard heard these words. White fog attempted to drown his mind but then it simply vanished, leaving him exhausted and with some details missing, with the only difference being that he didn't miss as much time this time. He shook his head once to shake of the weird feeling that was left inside of his head.

As this happened for the second time now, in a matter of hours, he had enough of it. He walked straight up to the woman, who seemed to surprised by his sudden reaction to react for himself. He stopped a few steps in front of her. "Okay now, spill it, what is with theatObliviate nonsense? You are the second person in 4 hours that has attempted that.

"Ahem..." hesitated the young woman again "This really won't be easy now." she sighed and looked him into the eyes. "Look, this will be a difficult and ridiculous sounding story. Please promise me that you will listen to me. You can ask as many questions as you want afterwards." she still sounded uneasy with her situation, but as she seemed to be trustworthy and didn't attempt to steal anything like the guy in the green duit did, Richard decided to listen to what she had to say.

"Alright, if that keeps you guys from messing with my head every few hours, go on." Replied Richard with a sigh, and gestured her with a movement of his right hand to tell him

"Good, let's begin with the more obvious things." explained the woman and raised her wand again, but this time without pointing it at him. "This here is a wand. And I am a witch."


End file.
